


Shelter

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Cybertronian Vampirism, Implied Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: Vortex has nowhere to go and it’s about to rain.Note:Set in Polyhex, before Vortex goes to Kaon. Hints to Vortex’ troubled pastContinuity:G1, Succubus AU, pre-Kaon





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> **Continuity:** G1, Succubus AU, pre-Kaon  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Prompt:** Someone being nice to Vortex  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

The dark clear sky over Polyhex filled with grey clouds. It was a slow process, but eventually no stars could be seen.

The wind had picked up as well, his rotors sending Vortex frantic data of its velocity and the dangers of flying in it.

Thunder rolled in, but there was no lighting.

Soon it would begin to rain.

Vortex glanced up at the sky, his jaw clenched.

He knew the rain was acid. It ate away paint and burned metal, but it was nothing he knew from experience. He didn’t have any memory of rain, and couldn’t even imagine how it felt. In the short time before his imprisonment, it hadn’t rained, and everything that had come before that was lost. He was probably the only Cybertronian of his age who didn’t know first-hand why he should seek shelter. That was probably the reason he was alone on the streets.

This, and because he had nowhere else to go.

The first drop hit him on the shoulder. It carried a sting, his paint bubbled, but it wasn’t as bad as he’d expected. Holding out a hand, the next drop landed on his thumb, and Vortex watch as his paint dissolved and rebuilt.

More thunder, a booming sound that made Vortex’ insides vibrate, and finally lightning.

He shuffled his rotors down and ran. It was better to be inside, anywhere inside, before the floodgates opened and the rain _would_ become painful.

The street was empty; it had been crowded earlier, the shops full of people. Now most of the lights were out or dim.

There was one store that still had a bright window, and Vortex fled inside. He was just in time before the rain fell like a grey curtain. The door closed behind him, a stronger gust of air throwing it forcefully shut. It was an appliances store. There was a workbench behind the counter, and the shelves where full of upgrades and spare parts.

Vortex didn’t have money, but he could put on a show of being interested in whatever was for sale. There was no one there to watch him for a few moments, but then the owner appeared from a door on the side.

“Good evening,” she said. She had a small, sleek frame with a blue paintjob and black accents. Her biolights shone white and were even bright in the light of the store. “We’re going to close soon. If you’re here for an upgrade consultation, we can make an appointment for later.” She smiled, but Vortex tensed.

Frag. He had hoped he could stay a bit longer. “Uh, no. Thanks. I was just having a look.” He shrugged. “I’ll be on my way then.” He forced a smile, and hated that he hadn’t put his battlemask in place.

“I could call a cab for you?” the store owner offered. “It’s raining quite bad.”

Vortex shook his head. “No, it’s fine. Thanks though. Uh, have a great evening.” He didn’t wait for a reply and turned, quickly leaving the store.

The rain was still bad, and Vortex remained in front of the door for a moment. The porch was deep enough to shelter him, but he couldn’t stay there until it stopped. Glancing around, he stepped sideways so as to avoid the acid curtain, and edged to the end of the window. There was a bit of wall between that window and the one belonging to the next shop, and he squeezed himself against it. Both shop windows were dim now, and Vortex hoped no one was inside any more to chase him away.

Sometimes the wind changed directions, and blew the rain onto Vortex’ feet. It didn’t hurt too badly, he was used to different levels of pain, but he was glad he had eaten earlier and the damage repaired itself quickly.

His jaw clenched again when he thought about it. It had been an empty, some addict that would have found their end soon anyway, but still, Vortex shuddered. He’d fed again, taken another life, and he hated himself for it. Why did he try to stay alive?

He had nowhere to go. He didn’t know anyone. He was probably being chased by that crazy doc, and who knew who else. He had no money, and no profession or experience to find a job. He was a murderer, not by choice but necessity, and he shouldn’t be alive in the first place.

But he knew he couldn’t die. Even if he starved, it wouldn’t end him.

Vortex shuddered at the memory of the many tortures, the tests he’d been put through, hoping each time would be the last.

But now he stood here, cold and angry with his arms slung around himself, trying to find some shelter in the rain, and not knowing what to do next.

A door creaked next to him. His head turned swiftly, only to see the shopkeeper from before peeking out. She was smiling faintly, and Vortex opened his mouth; he needed an excuse – fast.

She spoke first. “Do you want to come inside?” she asked, and Vortex’ optics widened. “I’m not going to ask any questions,” she continued, “but I can’t just leave you outside standing there.”

Vortex stomped on his vocaliser as it was about to produce a whine. He nodded.

He approached slowly, convinced in the back of his head that this was a ruse. But the shopkeeper didn’t close the door in front of him. She let him inside, and then locked it.

“I have a shower down here in the workshop,” she said. “You better wash off that acid soon. There’s also a bunk.”

“I don’t have money,” Vortex said, and hated how broken he sounded.

“I know, and it’s okay.” The shopkeeper smiled. “Follow me.”

Vortex did with a mumbled, “Thank you.”

The room she let him in was large, but there was a portion separated by a lower wall. Behind it was a shower in the corner and a berth lipped up the wall. There were narrow windows just beneath the ceiling, the rain hammering against them. A poster of some street race from a vorn ago was on the wall below, and a few boxes stood around.

“I’m sorry that it’s cluttered,” the shopkeeper said. “I don’t have a guest room upstairs, so that’s all I can offer.”

“No, I…” Vortex shook his head. He was overwhelmed. There was a knot in his throat that made it hard to speak. “Thank you.”

“The shop opens at 0900, so it will get louder at around 0830. Don’t be confused when you hear a drill or a welder.”

Vortex gave a brief nod. “Why are you helping me?” he asked, still unable to grasp the full extent of the other’s generosity.

“Because you need it, and I can.” She laughed. “Now hurry and shower, or I’ll have to repair your paint tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Vortex said again, and watched the shopkeeper vanish around the corner.

* * *

The shower was warm. It washed away the stinging sensation on Vortex’ plating, and he wished it could go on forever. But he was tired, and he didn’t want to fall asleep inside the small stall while the water was still running.

He could hardly remember the last time he had the chance to recharge without having to worry, without stress and anxiety.

When he stepped out, the berth had been set up. There was even a blanket on it, one with a temperature control. Next to it was an energon cube, and the light in the room was dimmed.

Vortex sat down and took the energon. He didn’t need it, but the gesture was more then he deserved. He hadn’t even asked for the shopkeeper’s name. He should have offered to help her in her store tomorrow.

Vortex cradled the cube in his hands and leant low. His forehead almost touched his knees as his vents hitched in a sob.

For one night, he was safe. For one night, he could sleep. For one night, someone was friendly to him.

And yet he knew he didn’t deserve it.


End file.
